The Return
by Teletubby2015
Summary: After six years of being away from Gravity Falls the Mystery Twins return.


The Return

Chapter One Mischief in the Mystery Shack

Here I was back in Gravity Falls visiting my twin great uncles Ford and Stan, when I see a glimpse of Wendy Corduroy going into the Greasy Diner. I turn to my twin sister Mable who had come with me and say to her "Hey Mabel you go on ahead to the Mystery Shack I'll catch up, I'm going to the Greasy Diner for a quick snack want anything." "I'm good Bro-bro." my sister says as I head for the door to the Greasy Diner. It had been six years since we had been to Gravity Falls. I pushed open the old plate glass door and stride in causing me to accidently run into Wendy the woman I had fallen in love with when I was only twelve years old. She turns around and a look of utter surprise as she realizes who I am. "Dipper is that you man?" She asks me as she backs up so she could see my face. "Yeah it's me." I say rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Dang you've gotten tall!" Wendy exclaims as she takes in towering height. "Yeah I finally hit my growth spurt when hit I eighteen. I say with smile as my heart starts beating wildly in my chest and my hands start to sweat profusely. "Want to get something to eat with me and we can play catch up?" Wendy asks me. "Sure I says as we head over to booth. Lazy Susan comes over to our booth and says "Hey handsome what can I get to day?" "Susan do you remember Stan Pines' great-nephew Dipper?" Wendy asks the aproned woman. "Of course I do." Susan says. "This is Dipper." Wendy says pointing to me. "This is that scrawny kid from six years ago?" the woman asks in surprise. "Yeah it's me." I say before giving her my order and Wendy gives hers." –Ten minutes later- Susan comes over with our orders. "Thanks man!" Wendy says as she picks up her fork and knife and dives into her pancakes. "Yeah thanks Susan these look delicious!" I say as I look at my pancakes and then back up at Lazy Susan. "When did get so ripped man?" Wendy asks as she eyes my lean, hard muscles that had been a result of me boxing for over six years straight. "I started working out." I say as I shove some pancake into my mouth. "Why did you start working?" Wendy asks eyeing me with appraising look in her eye. "Ever since I can remember I have been a little different than everyone including Mable, so when I hit elementary school they started making fun of me, when I hit middle it got to where they would take my stuff and hide it, and when I finally hit high school they started to physically bully me, I finally got sick of so I called Grunkle Stan for advice and he told me to take up boxing and I've been boxing ever since." I say as I pull out my wallet and pay for our meal. Then I ask her with a nervous stutter to my deep, scratchy voice "Wendy I'm heading to the Mystery Shack want to head over there with me?" "Sure I was heading there anyway to see if Stan and Ford needed any help." Wendy says as we head for the door and push it open and stride out into the hot afternoon air. I remove my signature blue and white pine tree trucker hat and run my hands through my shaggy shoulder length hair back and put the hat back on. "It's pretty hot out here." Wendy says as she walks beside me through the woods on a winding dirt path leading to the Mystery Shack. "I agree with you in that mi'lady." I say grinning broadly and mischievously. "Oh really Lord Dipper?" Wendy asks as she plays along with my joke. "I sure do." I say before I pull off my short-sleeve over shirt to reveal my Bill Cipher Zodiac tattoo on my right shoulder and a partially visible scar there too. "Is that what I think it is Dipper?" Wendy asks as she catches sight of the tattoo on my shoulder. "Yes it is, I have it to remind that nothing is what it seems." I say as we near the Shack. –Inside the Shack- "Hey dudes Dipper is coming up the path and Wendy is walking with him!" Soos says as he spots them rounding the bend in the dirt path leading to the Shack. "Everybody get down now!" Stan Pines says as he ducks behind his old yellow lazy boy. –Outside the Shack- Wendy and Dipper reach the front door of the Shack and opens the front door and walks in. "Surprise!" Everyone inside yells as they jump from their hiding spots. "Hey everyone it's good to be back in Gravity Falls." I says as a happy smile spreads across my face. "Dipper you have been drinking your milk haven't you?" My great uncle Ford asks as he tilts his head up slightly to look at my face. "Yeah I have been working out." I says as I flex my arms and back. "So you took my advice and took up boxing?" My great uncle or as we call him Grunkle Stan as he admires my muscles when he catches a glimpse of my tattoo. "Is that what I think it is Dipper?" Ford asks as he too sees the tattoo. "Yes it's the cipher wheel it's to remind that not everything is what it seems." I says as I slid my over-shirt back on.

 _This is chapter one of The Return. What will happen next? Find out in chapter two. Please read and review, Teletubby2015._


End file.
